dragonball_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega 17
Mega 17 is a good counterpart of Super 17 in Dragon Ball created by Dr. Brief. Appearance Mega 17 is look like his evil counterpart but more muscular Personality In the first create, Mega is as evil as his counterpart, but he is more serious than him, more clever than him. After being killed by Goku Jr, he is become good again after revived by Dr Brief. He loves his student, Goku Jr. Biography Slasher Saga After being created from Dr Brief's laboratory, 17 comes out of the lab, practice some martial arts. But he meets his first enemy, Slasher. He uses a Thunder Blast to defeat him easily. New Land Saga After meet Goku Jr, he trains some techniques, teaches him to use ki blast and stronger versions of Ki blast. After GOku jr is being gifted in Martial Arts and Ki manipulation, 17 gives him a new blue gi. 3 days later after train, they go to the land that no one lives there for adventure. There are lots of monster there. They call it: New Land. They meet a monster, called: Lasoffalk. It fires a blast in the two, but they finally escape. Goku Jr fire The Magnetic Disc, 17 shot a Atomic Ball in to the monster, killing it. One day later, they meet a monster called Nijo the monster, they are blasted in the chest by them but it's ok because they can absorb energy. Goku Jr transforming to Super Saiyan and using Magnetic Power Up, easily defeat Nijo. In the final battle at the island, they meet Kowaji, the boss of the New Land. He is the most powerful monster in the island. After see him kills some of his friends in the island, they are very angry, Goku Jr transform to Super Saiyan Second Grade and ultimately injured him, but he transform to Super Saiyan Third Grade and kill him easily by a Magnetic Wave Death of Mega 17 In one training session , after the training, his brain problems are rising, say bad things about Goku Jr, suddenly attack him. Goku Jr becoming mad, transform to Super Saiyan Full Power, attack him with his blast. But because 17 can absorb blast, it was useless. Suddenly, Goku Jr angrily using Dragon Fist combine with Spirit Explode Punch(he had been taught by Goku before but the Spirit Explode Punch is created by him) and punch through Mega 17's chest, killing him to explode. In the hell After death, he trained with some of the strongest: Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and some more. After 3 days before come back to life, he trained the Big Bang Attack. After back He teach his student, Goku Jr about more skills and lives with his family forever with adventures Power As trong as his evil counterpart SUper 17, he has some of his skills like absorb powers by Absorbtion Barrier, he becomes stronger and stronger. Techniques and special abilities Flight: He can fly very high Ki Blast: The most basic form of ki attack Full Power Energy Wave: He fires a black energy wave to the oppoment. Thunder Eraser: He punches into enemies chest, make damage to the enemy Flash Bomber: One of his strongest attack. He fires multi blast into enemies *Super Flash Bomber: He fires multi blast to enemies but stronger Electro Death Bomb: It's a stronger mode of Electro Bomb but blue insted of black. Use to kill Black Dragon. Big Bang Attack: 17 learns this from Vegeta in hell. He shots a big and strong blue sphere from his hand. Category:Robots Category:Characters who can fly